A Rescheduled Appointment
by MisterBunny
Summary: Kakashi's checkup, which was rudely interrupted by some unfortunate events, has been rescheduled! And let me tell you, is he dreading every last second of it...but why? Could it possibly be that he's a bit of a scaredy cat?
1. The Worst Day EVER!

**IT'S SEQUEL TIME BABY!**

* * *

Kakashi was watching the rain hit his window. It was a dreary day, and the shadows in his room seemed to say, "You have absolutely nothing to do don't you?" It was true, he had nothing to do. In fact, a week went by with this same monotonous weather and utter boredom.

He let out a sigh and pulled his legs to his chest. Boy did he wish he could go on a mission, but Tsunade forbid him to. He had sprained his ankle when he fell down the stairs carrying groceries to his room. Punching the bed in frustration he let himself fall sideways onto his pillow.

"I need to get a life," Kakashi nestled his face into his sheets and started to drift off.

The sound of the rain pitter pattering on the roof was hypnotizing to him. He counted the number of drops he heard land in the bucket that was catching the water dripping from the ceiling. Numerous times Kakashi attempted to fix the leak, but numerous times, it never worked. Turing over on his back Kakashi felt a cold wet substance dampening his mask and running down his forehead.

Opening his eyes he spotted yet another crack in the ceiling. It started small, but then began to drip irregularly, and then a little too fast. Thinking nothing of it, Kakashi moved over so he wouldn't get wet. Bad idea…a crash was heard and a chunk of roof fell on top of him. A few pieces of rubble crumbled down at his scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY LIFE THAT THIS HAS TO HAPPEN?!" Pushing the debris off of him, he grabbed his vest on the hook and slammed the door closed behind him as he grumbled down the hallway. His feet prevented any further movement when he heard the door fall down.

Kakashi tried to remain calm…he slowly turned back to look at the brown wooden door and walked over and started to kick it shouting profanities every now and then.

"You goddamn piece of shit! You had to fall down…!"

Out of breath he regained his composer and decided to continue his walk. Gai, who just so happened to live three doors down came out of his room in his underwear.

"Kakashi, is everything okay?" Gai asked in a panic.

"Yes." Kakashi pushed past him and headed down the steps.

Gai saw the mangled door on the ground and peeped into Kakashi's apartment. "My God! It's a disaster area in here!"

"Do us a favor Gai, and put some clothes on!" Kakashi shouted from outside.

"Just displaying my youthful figure Kakashi!" Gai yelled back from the window.

"I'll say…" an old woman about the age of seventy in her bathrobe, who by the looks of it was awoken by the caved in ceiling, leaned against the doorway smiling at the half-naked Gai.

The rain only seemed to pour harder when Kakashi walked through the desolate streets. Water tumbled from his eyelashes and down his cheek. He hadn't even bothered putting his headband on, what was the point anyways? It would just be another article he owned that would get soaked. Kakashi cringed at the thought that both his pictures had been ruined from the catastrophe. He could never replace the photograph of his old team, and the image of team seven was mutilated beyond repair.

He wanted to cry, but the sky was doing that for him. It was one very nasty, no good, terrible, horrible, unforgiving, bad day. To make matters worse, his recovering ankle was starting to throb.

"Could this day get any worse?"

Lightning and thunder filled the sky and a speeding horse ran past splashing a puddle drenching Kakashi in mud right on cue. The horse's owner quickly followed and knocked him down without even saying sorry.

"I should just sit right here and not move. WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?" Kakashi bellowed at the heavens.

"Everything!" A voice came from a nearby building.

"Wise ass…" Kakashi said under his breath.

Muddy and cranky, Kakashi suddenly remembered his room and that it was gradually rotting away. A genius plan now popped into his head. _Maybe Tsunade will take pity on me and let me skip my physical tomorrow…oh, wait…it's Tsunade…_

The physical, the one thing Kakashi was more upset about than his home. Last time he went proved to be quite sketchy. He never really found out why he could not complete the transformation jutsu, but he didn't want to take the risk of being stuck in a feline's body like that again. The taste of the medicine Tsunade gave Kakashi still lingered in his mouth and it had been a month since he took it.

"Get a job!" Someone rode past on his bike and threw fifty cents at Kakashi's head.

"I should get up before people really think I'm a homeless guy." Kakashi stood up from the curb but his bad ankle gave way and he fell back with nothing to support his fall. _Crap, I reinjured it…_

Knowing that he couldn't possibly sleep on the streets, he carefully and painfully got up once again. Now limping, Kakashi managed to make it to Tsunade's building. He looked at the cement set of steps that led straight to Tsunade's personal office. Too much effort, so he went in through the main entrance.

It was clean inside. Everything was clean, perfectly spotless. The floor had just been mopped, the windows washed, and there he was. The mud monster. Mud in his hair, on his clothes, his shoes, his face. The receptionist gave Kakashi a 'dirty' look as he headed towards the elevator.

"Hi, this is a memo from Tsunade, make sure that every jonin receives it thank you."

Kakashi brightened up at the sound of this voice.

"Ka-Kakashi," Sakura touched his shoulder. "Is that you?"

"I wouldn't touch me, if I were you," Kakashi sighed. "I'm a little muddy…" He turned face to face with the young lady who had concern all over her face. "How come you only give me that look?"

"What are you talking about Kakashi? I only give this look to people who look like they need this look." Sakura smiled. "Let me take you to somewhere I can clean you up. Right down this hall there are recovery rooms."

"Actually, I haven't come for medical attention."

"Well you need it. You're pale and have dark circles under your eyes and when you walked in here, you were limping."

"No, you see my house—"

"No Kakashi, you're coming with me!"

"But my house!"

"But nothing, do I need to carry you?"

Kakashi paused and laughed. "Like when I was a cat?"

"Oh yeah…you know I totally forgot about that…" Sakura lifted Kakashi up bridal style and carried him down the hall.

"Hey what are doing? Put me down, I can walk on my own!" Kakashi started to turn bright red.

"You were being very uncooperative, and if need to carry you to do my job, then that's what I'll do!" Sakura kicked open the nearest door and entered the empty room, putting Kakashi down. "Now there's a shower in here, and I want you to clean up. Be careful on that ankle though. Once you get out, press the red button and I'll be right in."

Kakashi sighed; seeing that it would be virtually impossible to escape Sakura's medical attention he agreed. "Yes mother."

"Good! By the way, Tsunade wanted me to tell you that you're not getting out of your examination tomorrow so don't even try." Sakura exited the room with a grin on her face leaving Kakashi groaning at his foiled plan.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Not Again

**I like this sequel business...**

* * *

"What did you do to reinjure it like this?" Sakura eyed Kakashi.

"I well," scratching the back of his head. "I don't know how to explain it…" Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Kakashi…what did you do?" Sakura stood up.

"I…eha…"

"Come on you can tell me."

"Oh boy," Kakashi sighed. "I killed my door…"

"You killed your door?"

"Yea well I got angry at it and I started to kick it and you know."

Sakura burst out in amusement. "Kakashi, I thought you were supposed to be a genius!"

"No, I'm just a human…but my room is in pretty bad shape."

"Really, do tell."

"My ceiling collapsed. So now I have a giant gaping hole that's letting all the rain in the world soak my belongings."

"I'm sorry," Sakura patted Kakashi's head. He just sat there tail between legs, embarrassed by the room story. "This isn't your day is it?"

"No, I'm sad to say it isn't," Kakashi put his focus outside the window. The rain was clearing up. _Well, at least the sun's coming out._

"I told Tsunade that you were here. This actually makes things a lot easier for you. Tonight you are going stay in this room where you will be pampered."

"How great…" Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Anybody would love to be in your position!" Sakura sat down next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, a sprained ankle, a ruined house and a case of the worst day ever."

"Aw…it's okay," Sakura babied.

Kakashi laughed at Sakura's motherly tone. "If there's one thing you didn't pick up from Tsunade, it's the way you can make a person feel like they're five."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sakura hit Kakashi playfully on the arm. "Hm…at least I don't have to be examined tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

"Dreading it?"

"You have no idea."

"Why? I doubt Tsunade's going to have you transform into a cat again…"

"Lord I hope not."

"Oh Kakashi," Sakura stretched her legs out in front of her. "Oh poor Kakashi-sensei! You've faced Itachi, Zabuza and who knows what else, and yet you're afraid of what tomorrow will bring."

"Who said I'm scared?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Scaredy cat!" Sakura teased.

"Not funny," Kakashi fell back on the bed.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep. I'll go tell Tsunade what happened to your house. Bye Kakashi!"

"Bye Sakura, thank you!"

Kakashi slept well that night calling a nurse in every now and then for pain killers or to get him some water. He decided that he liked this night of pampering Sakura had set up for him. A cool breeze filled the room. It was a nice contrast to the hot sun beating down on Kakashi's face. Opening his eyes, his vision cleared to see that familiar green spandex suit. Everything was perfect except this…

"My eternal rival is awake! It's a good thing too because today is the day when we are examined on our skills!" Gai said boisterously.

Turning to his side to rid his vision of Gai's lower half of his body Kakashi said, "Gai, why on earth are you here?"

"Why not, just checking up on you!"

"Stupid dog…" Kakashi muttered.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, even if I may look it, my ears aren't what they used to be."

"I said what time is it?"

"It's exactly eleven o'clock." Gai responded.

"Oh," Kakashi closed his eyes with the intention of going back to sleep. "ELEVEN O'CLOCK! I'm late!" Kakashi jumped out of his bed and halfway across the room he fell down.

"Hey watch it Kakashi, we don't want you messing up that ankle of yours," Gai assisted him in getting up from the floor.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" smile

Gai escorted Kakashi (((fully dressed))) to the elevator where he was to take it up to the larger part of Tsunade's office.

"Gai, I appreciate the help and everything, but you don't have to come watch my performance." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

"Nonsense Kakashi, I have to take mine today as well!" Gai laughed out loud.

_Great…_

A bell dinged and the elevator doors opened. As usual, there they were; same clipboards, same desk and same people. Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sakura all ready to decide whether or not Gai and Kakashi should stay Jonin.

"Excuse me one moment Tsunade," Jiraiya got up from his seat and confronted the two shinobi. "Listen you guys," Jiraiya lowered his voice.

"What is it Jiraiya?" Gai asked.

"Tsunade has a bad hangover and she's pretty ruthless today. Already three jonin have been lowered to the title of chunnin, so be prepared to work hard." Raising his voice a little, "So boys, do your best and remember what I told you!" Sitting back down Tsunade gave him death glare.

"Are you finished, can we start now?" Tsunade snapped.

Gai and Kakashi looked at each other and gulped. Both of them knew that Tsunade was tough, sure they expected that from her, but today she instilled the fear of being decreased in rank.

"Gai you're first!" Tsunade said harshly.

"Good luck Gai," Kakashi whispered.

"Oh I think this will go swimmingly!" Gai also whispered.

"So are you going to whisper all day?" Tsunade rubbed her head.

"I'm coming Lord Hokage!" Gai pranced to the front of the table. Shizune then proceeded to read through his stats. Thankfully there were no revisions to be made. Now came the rules. Kakashi said them to himself in his head and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes as Sakura gave Gai jutsus to perform.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage!" The door swung open hitting Kakashi in the head.

"What is it dammit; can't you see I'm busy?" Tsunade yelled.

The assistant bowed, "Sorry, but there is an emergency at the hospital you must take care of."

"Must I do everything? Carry on with Gai, I'll be right back." There was an eager silence as Tsunade walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. When she was gone all the remaining judged sighed and smiled obviously relieved to be rid of the source of fright in the room.

"Okay Gai," Sakura nodded her head brightly. "That was a good jutsu!"

"Why thank you, young lady." Gai posed quite flamboyantly.

Kakashi who now had a bruise on his head listened to the rest of the examination.

"Well Gai," Shizune wrapped up, "It looks like you are still fit to be called jonin!"

"Alright! Thank you very much." Gai walked over to Kakashi and slapped him on the back. "You turn my fine friend! I wish you the best of luck!"

"Kakashi Hatake you're next!" Jiraiya chuckled.

Kakashi reluctantly walked out, hands in pockets to the front of the table. Sakura gave a slight smile. She now knew his true feelings about this special day and it entertained herself to see Kakashi's pathetic look in his eye.

"I'm back," Tsunade opened the door and without saying anything took her seat once again. "Kakashi, it's good to see you again. Feeling any better?"

"To say the least," Kakashi tried to keep her mood light.

"Good." Tsunade went though the same procedure, but Kakashi couldn't help but hear giggles in the background. From the corner of his eye, he could see Gai flirting with the assistant who had retrieved Tsunade. "Keep your attention here please."

The examination went surprisingly well. Kakashi was not asked to do a transformation jutsu much to his pleasure and was just about to leave when Tsunade stopped him.

"Kakashi, I want you to do a transformation jutsu please."

"A what?" Kakashi's heart sunk.

"You heard me a transformation jutsu. We can't have a jonin who can't transform back to his original form."

"No you cannot." Kakashi concentrated his chakra. _You can do this Kakashi…_

"I want you to transform into this…" Tsunade brought out the same black cat he was told to transform into before.

_Oh super…_ "Here goes…" Kakashi announced unsure.

Poof! The transformation went smoothly.

"Thank you now transform back!" Shizune anxiously demanded. Everyone was on the edge of their seat, especially Sakura.

_Okay, Kakashi, transform!_ Kakashi successfully returned to his old self. Tsunade gave her first smile of the day, and the rest of the table let out a sigh. Kakashi too gave a laugh of relief, but he felt strangely fatigued. _This is what you get for not covering your sharingan…you dumbass…_

"Kakashi, you are a jonin, and do not deserve to be called anything less! Dismissed!" Jiraiya gave the thumbs up and Gai and Kakashi left the room.

When they reached the quiet streets, both of the jonin went there separate ways. Gai had invited Kakashi to a drink at the bar, but he refused saying he was going to check to see how his apartment was doing.

"Kakashi, wait up!" Sakura called.

Kakashi turned his head and waved. "Hey Sakura!"

"Allow me to escort you home Mr. Jonin," Sakura took Kakashi's arm.

"I don't know if my dad would like that," Kakashi played along.

"You did a good job today."

"Yeah well, I can't believe she made me do a transformation. Okay, maybe I can…"

"She is right though."

"Yeah, she always is." Kakashi felt a wave of dizziness.

"What are you doing tonight Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Um…well…nothing right now, why?"

"You want to get some dinner?"

"Is this a date?" Kakashi joked.

"Yes." Sakura said with all seriousness.

"Really?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Sakura laughed. "Just as friends Kakashi!"

"Okay, because I was going to say…"

"Don't worry; I'm not cheating on Lee. Plus, we broke up last week." Sakura smiled. Lee was currently on a mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist. "How about ramen?"

"Sounds great, I'll pay, I just need to stop by my dig site first."

"Nonsense, I offered, my treat."

"If you insist," Kakashi shrugged. His heart skipped, not out of giddiness, but of something else. It startled him and made him twitch his hand.

"Huh? Kakashi, are you okay?" Sakura asked noticing his sudden movement.

"Yeah…" But he wasn't. Once again he felt the same heart palpitation. He started to shiver and he clutched his head in pain. "Maybe I'm not."

"Kakashi! Here lay down…"

"No I can't, ugh!" Kakashi fell to his knees out of breath, the world spinning around him.

"Kakashi!"

"Sakura, help meeeeeow!"

"What? Kakashi you're, you're…"

Kakashi's image seemed to melt away. He was human no more.

"Kakashi, not again!"

_No, why does this happen?_ "Meow!"

* * *

**Kakashi the cat has returned!!!**


	3. Alert!  Runaway Cat!

"Oh no," Sakura grabbed her head in disbelief. "I don't understand…w-why would this happen now?"

"Meow," Kakashi let out a confused meow. _I don't know…_

"Come on, we need to get you to Tsunade right away!" Sakura snatched Kakashi off the ground and started running back from where she came.

_No, if Tsunade finds out, she'll decrease my rank!_ "Meow!" Kakashi wiggled around and finally managed to pull out of Sakura's grip.

"No, Kakashi what are you doing?"

"Meow!" _Maybe I can undo this? Transform! Crap, transform! _

"Kakashi, there's no use in trying we need to get you to Tsunade's NOW!" Sakura went to grab him again, but he ran away. "Kakashi, come back here please!"

_I'm sorry Sakura; I need to fix this problem myself this time…_

"KAKASHI! Shit!" Sakura kicked the dirt up from the street.

Kakashi speeded down the quiet roads, past his apartment complex, past Sakura's house, past the ramen shop until he reached the bridge. Looking around for his next move he noticed a light on in a small house. He felt the drizzle of a light rain.

"Excuse me; have you seen a black cat with one red and one yellow eye run past here?" Sakura asked the Ichiraku Ramen shop owner.

"Sorry miss."

"That's okay."

"If I see him, I'll be sure to tell you next time I see you."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura walked out of the restaurant into the dark night sky. She felt the shower dampen her hair. "Kakashi's out there all alone. He's not a cat, he's a human! He doesn't know the troubles of the alleyway! Ohh!!" _It's early, maybe he went to camp out at somebody's house. _Sakura headed down the streets and started knocking on the doors with lit windows. She received a few slams in the face, and a few polite 'no's ', but mostly slams in the face. It came to the point where the rain was coming too hard, and she had to give up. _At least I can still tell Tsunade._

Kakashi watched as Sakura's feet clacked against the cobblestone from beneath the bridge. _That was close…_ Sticking his nose outside, he stretched a little too far and fell in the river. Swimming with his entire cat might, he made it to shore without behind carried too far down stream. _Uh…_ He shimmied a little getting the water out of his fur, but it made no difference, the rain only replaced what he got rid of.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune burst in through the door in a panic.

"Shizune, what is it?" Tsunade asked not looking up from her paperwork.

"It's about Kakashi Hatake."

"Hm…? I already know about his house if that what he wants…"

"No, in fact it's bad."

"How bad?" Tsunade got up from her chair.

"Bad as in, he's stuck in a transformation jutsu again."

"What? He did perfectly fine at the examination this afternoon."

"I know, but Sakura said that once he got outside he somehow transformed into the black cat again!"

"Where's Sakura?"

"She's out here Lady Tsunade," Shizune led Tsunade to the main entrance where Sakura sit tensely.

The house looked so warm and cozy to Kakashi. Jumping up onto the outside window sill, he saw a mother and a daughter eating their dinner. Not only did the warmth appeal to him, but the food did too. He clawed at the window. _Come on, see me!_ He tried again, and this time gained the attention of the little girl.

Those same pigtails, those same rosy cheeks, it was Teri. Her eyes widened and Kakashi saw her mouth something to her mother pointing and jumping up and down. The mother walked to the door and Kakashi leaped down and ran to the front of the door.

The door opened revealing a woman with a friendly but worn face. "Oh look at you, you poor thing!" She bent over and picked up Kakashi. "So this is the cat that can talk. My daughter talks about you all the time!"

"Meow!" _Yeah, yeah, just bring me in please!_

"Mommy, mommy! Let me see Red!"

"One second Teri," holding Kakashi against her shoulder, the mother closed the door and set Kakashi down on the tiled kitchen floor.

"Red!" Teri came squeaking over embracing Kakashi in a suffocating hug,

_Can't…breath…let…go! _"Me…ow!"

"Teri, let go of him, you don't want to choke the poor thing!" The mother bent down and started to scratch behind Kakashi's ear. "Hi cutie!"

"His name's Red mommy," Teri clarified.

_Yeah, the name's Red…_ Kakashi closed his eyes in enjoyment.

"Red, my name is Suji, Teri's mother."

"Mreow…" _Suji…I think I like you…_

"Oh what was that?"

Kakashi's eyes widened. His stomach grumbled.

"Ahaha!" Suji laughed. "I never knew cat's stomachs could grumble like that. And look at your eyes! Wow, what a handsome little fellow. Does he have a home Teri?"

"I don't think so, I found him trying to fish for his food by the bridge." Teri picked up Kakashi and sat on the couch with him in her lap.

"Well, we'll give it a few days, and if nobody claims him, we'll adopt him okay?" Suji stood up.

"Yay!"

_No you can't adopt me!_ "Meow!

"Red thinks it's a good idea!" Teri hugged Kakashi.

_No I don't!_

"Well he looks awfully thin," Suji reached in the refrigerator and pulled out some covered up shrimp. "I hope he likes shrimp!"

Kakashi's ears pricked up. _Did somebody say food?_ He jumped off of Teri's lap and started literally begging for the leftovers Suji had in her hand.

In the lobby, Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade were all talking about Kakashi. Tsunade had sent for Gai, so he too could help with the search.

"So he just ran away?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and I don't understand why, I mean, he knows you wouldn't decrease his rank, I mean, he did pass the actual examination." Sakura reasoned.

"This has to be something health wise," Shizune added. "Why would this happen after he performed the jutsu?"

"Possibly Shizune," Tsunade folded her arms across her chest. "Irregular chakra flow can cause something like this."

"He did have his sharingan uncovered all day," Sakura felt like kicking herself. How could she let him get away?

"Whatever it is, he still has that injured ankle of his." Tsunade said just as Gai pushed through the glass doors.

"What happened to Kakashi?" Gai came running over.

"You haven't heard the story yet?" Shizune asked.

"No, all I heard was that Kakashi was in trouble and you guys needed my help. What's up?"

Sakura went through the whole story, retelling it from the very beginning when it first happened to their most recent dilemma now.

"What do you want me to do Tsunade?" Gai adjusted the headband around his waist.

"First, starting tomorrow, we need to find Kakashi as soon as possible." Tsunade became grave. "Then we need to prepare copious amounts of medicine. Sakura, I'm counting on you to make that for me with Shizune. If he doesn't receive it in time, he'll start to permanently change into the cat, and we may never see the true Kakashi Hatake ever again."

"Huh…?" Sakura gasped.

"There have only been a few cases like this before, and this only happened to one of those five cases, so it may not happen, but we cannot take the risk." Tsunade turned her back on the group.

"Kakashi, I shouldn't have let him get away like that!" Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears.

Gai wrapped an arm around her. "Hey don't blame yourself. If I know my rival, he has a mind of his own. He probably wants to figure this thing out by himself." He gave his signature smile.

"You all need rest. Tomorrow at six we look for a black cat with one red eye, one yellow eye. We may best see him hanging around young teenage girls who are raving about something 'adorable' or 'cute'." Tsunade walked up the stairs to her office.

Shizune followed her and Gai and Sakura dispersed soon after.

"Teri, time for bed!"

"Aw, but mommy…"

"Teri, it's late and we have a big day tomorrow. We need to hand out flyers in the morning." Suji turned the water on in the sink and rinsed off her hands.

"Oh okay, can Red sleep with me tonight?"

_That's okay; I'm good on the couch._

"No honey, we don't know if he has any weird diseases yet, so he'll have to sleep out here. In fact, go wash your hands thoroughly."

Kakashi was highly offended by this remark. _Excuse me but I do NOT carry any weird diseases!_ "Meow!"

"Oh sorry!" Suji apologized hearing the hilarity in Kakashi's insulted tone of meow.


	4. A Sooty Photograph

**I can tell this one's gonna be longer than the first...**

* * *

Kakashi woke up to a flash.

"Got the picture mom!" Teri ran over to her mother waving the photograph of Kakashi.

"Good, now tape it to some paper and you know what to write."

"Yes ma'am!" Teri ran to the kitchen and opened the drawer under her stove. "Mom, we don't have any paper!"

"Oh, well, how many pictures can we take?"

"Um…I think the box said we can take thirty pictures."

"Can I trust you to take thirty good pictures of Red?" Suji came out of the bedroom with a white summer dress on.

"Of course!" Teri hopped on the couch making Kakashi bounce.

_Whoa, hey I just woke up!_

"I'm gonna take some glamour shots of you Red so smile and look handsome." Teri giggled.

_Wha- pictures? Of me…why?_

"As much as I love you Red, there may be some other little girl lonelier than me who lost you, and so we're going to pass out your photograph in the village, and maybe she'll find you!" Teri started to play photo shoot with Kakashi, making sure she only took quality photos. Once done she spread them out on the table. Kakashi put his two front paws on the edge and peered at her work.

_Do you have to show people that one? I look kind of fat…wait, you can't show pictures around! That means Sakura and Tsunade will find me._ But Kakashi couldn't do anything to distract the little girl from bundling up the portfolio and sticking them in her pocket.

"Ready to go Teri?" Suji grabbed her basket for fresh fruit and vegetables and her house keys.

"Yes, mommy, I got some good ones!" Teri took out her favorite and showed it to her mother.

"Oh, how adorable…hm…Red looks like he ate a lot the night before in that one." Suji smiled.

"No, mom, don't insult him!" Teri held a finger to her lips.

"Oh come on, you know cats can't understand a single word we say…"

_Oh yeah?_ Kakashi thought to himself as he curled back up on the couch.

"But Red can talk!"

"Teri," Suji sighed. "Your imagination is wild. Come on, let's go…I like this picture of Red a lot too. Who doesn't love a fat cat?"

Teri blushed. "Bye Red! Don't get into any trouble while we're gone!"

_I really hope nobody I know gets that picture…_ As soon as the door closed behind the mother daughter team, Kakashi went to the middle of the kitchen floor. _Alright, now there has to be a reasonable explanation for why this happened…it could be because of my sharingan being uncovered for so long…no…that doesn't explain anything. Maybe I mis-gestured a hand sign, that's impossible too. I've performed transformation too many times in my life to get the hand signs wrong. Okay, how did you feel when it first happened?_ Kakashi thought back, but could only come up with him being tired. _I should have stayed with Sakura and gone to see Tsunade. Kakashi you can be such an idiot!_

Kakashi looked up at the clock ticking away. It was silent in the house. Nothing he wasn't used to, but he preferred this silence better. The air contained some signs of life other than himself, and it was comforting. He decided to meditate…concentrating his chakra to his head he thought that this might give him an idea, but alas! It didn't…so he just evenly distributed his chakra to his body again.

He felt a lurch, and a rush of power, and then nothing.

"Wow that was strange," he said to himself.

Kakashi lay down on the cool floor and closed his eyes.

"Hold on, I just meow!" _I just spoke!_ He tried to talk again. "My name is Kakasheee…" he rambled off. "Meow," _Darn it, now I can't talk again._ He started to connect the rush he felt and him talking. _It was like that boost of energy gave me the power to speak, which means my vocal chords had to change from a cat to a human's…which means, my chakra flow is irregular not allowing me to transform again. I have to tell Tsunade._

Kakashi tried to open the front door, but it was locked. He jumped up to the window and tried to manipulate it open, but still, no luck. _I'm stuck in here! Unless…_ Kakashi looked over at the fireplace. Walking so that he was under the chimney, he saw a hole just big enough for a cat to fit through. _Do I dare try it? Do my ninja skills still function as a cat?_

He concentrated chakra to his four paws, easier said than done, and outstretched his right front paw out. It stuck; he tried the other, success! Soon he was climbing the chimney. _It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic…_ As if the chimney was listening, the hole instantly became smaller, squishing Kakashi so he couldn't budge. _Crap! _He had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. _This isn't good._

"Excuse me; have you seen a black cat with one red and one yellow eye?" Sakura asked the vegetable stand lady.

"No dear, I haven't."

"Okay, thank you." Sakura ran past the Ichiraku Ramen shop. The old man looked up to see her run past. Coming out from behind the counter he called for her.

"Hey, miss!"

Sakura turned around. "Oh, it's you sir," she ran over to meet him.

"Are you still looking for that cat?"

"Yes, have you seen him?" Her eyes lit up.

"No, but apparently, these people have," he handed her a photo of Kakashi. "It was a mother and daughter. The little girl is about six, she has pigtails, and her mother, Suji I think her name is, is wearing a white dress."

"Say, which way did they go?"

"Down the way you're headed." He pointed.

"Thank you so much, may I keep this picture?"

"Go ahead dear."

"Thank you!" Sakura dashed off towards the busy streets.

"Aha! I found him!" Gai held up a black frustrated cat to his face and gave a happy thumb up.

"Gai," Shizune sighed, "That's not him."

"Oh uh," Gai laughed. "Sorry cat!"

The cat hissed and scuttled off to nowhere. "Nice try Gai," Shizune walked into the drug store to ask the woman behind the counter.

"Kakashi you fool…" Gai scuffed his feet.

"Any luck?" Tsunade came from a dark alleyway.

"No, how about you?" Gai stared at the dirt clouding around his feet.

"Nope…"

"Say, how did you cure Kakashi in the first place?" Gai asked.

"The medicine I gave him is supposed to help the balance of chakra. I guess it worked then, but it might not work again. If this is the case, I don't know what I'll do," Tsunade shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "If the medicine does work, he'll need a more potent formula and a full medical examination so we can pinpoint the source of the imbalance."

Gai smirked. "Oh that Kakashi, my rival will push through."

"Did she see him?" Tsunade asked Shizune passing through the jingling bells.

"No," Shizune shrugged.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Gai!" Sakura came running up the street half skipping with joy. After three hours of search and ask, Sakura had finally gotten a clue as to the whereabouts of Kakashi the cat.


	5. A Sad Goodbye

**Don't be confused by the title. This is not the last chapter!**

* * *

"Sakura!" Tsunade waved her over. "Did you get anything?"

"Totally," Sakura produced the picture of Kakashi.

"This is Kakashi in his cat form?" Gai laughed.

"This is him alright," Shizune smiled at the sleepy look on the cat's face.

"Apparently a mother and daughter found him. The girl is about six, and has pigtails, and the mother's name is Suji, she's wearing a white dress." Sakura explained. Just then Teri came skipping by and held out a photograph to Tsunade.

"Lord Hokage? Are you missing a cat that looks like this?"

"Teri, show some respect!" Suji scolded as she pushed her way through the streets.

"Oh, sorry," Teri bowed to Tsunade.

"In fact, we are…" Tsunade grabbed the picture from Sakura's hands. "Is this him?"

Teri gazed up from her bowed position, "Yea that's Red!"

"Red?" Gai clutched his sides dying, and Sakura knocked him on the head.

"Shut up Gai!" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Lord Hokage, did I just hear that this is your cat?" Suji stumbled up out of breath.

"Yes," Tsunade smiled.

"He sure is a wonderful cat, absolutely adorable! My daughter Teri saw him by the river about a month ago, said he could talk." Suji hugged Teri to her side.

Looking up, "But he can mommy, I swear!"

Tsunade bent down to face Teri, "I believe you Teri."

"Huh…really? So you've heard him talk too?" Teri's eyes widened.

"Yes I have." Tsunade ruffled her hair and stood back up. "Please take us to him."

"Gladly!" Suji took Teri's hand in hers and walked back to their house with a basket full of fresh fruit.

Kakashi, stuck in the chimney, struggled to get out. He couldn't move an inch, and he really had to go number one.

_My bladder's going to explode! This is so stupid! _Kakashi sucked in his stomach and feeling the sides loosen up around him, he shimmied down a little, but when he exhaled, he was even more stuck than before. _Dammit!_

He heard the doorknob turn, and the door squeak open.

"Red, we found your mommy!" Kakashi heard Teri's voice call.

"Come here Kakashi!" Tsunade cooed and then whistled as if he really was a cat.

"Kakashi, that's his name? He was one of my late husband's most respected friends. I mean, Kakashi Hatake…" Suji mentioned.

_What was his name?_ Kakashi stayed silent and listened to the on going conversation.

"Who was he?" Gai asked.

"His name was Kesa. Kesa Morimo." Suji said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

_Kesa…that's right. He was sent out on an S-class mission about two years ago and never came back. I thought Teri looked slightly familiar from the start._ Kakashi's bladder was threatening to go any second. _Oh man, I hope they hear me! _"MEOW!"

"Red?" Teri pulled her head out from under the couch and continued her search heading towards Kakashi's meow. "Keep meowing Red, I mean, Kakashi, and we'll find you!"

_How does she know my name?_ "Meow…meow…meow!" _Just hurry up! _

Teri slowly moved towards the cry for help. Everyone was silent as the girl stopped at the fireplace.

"Meow!"

Moving her head so she wouldn't bump it on the brick she peered up into the chimney. "Kakashi? Are you stuck up there?"

"Meow!" _Nice find Teri._

"Wait, how on earth did he get stuck up in the chimney?" Suji furrowed her brow.

"Kakashi, look what you got yourself into!" Gai walked over to the mantle. "Watch out Teri, I'm going to get Kakashi out of there!"

_Oh no not Gai! _Kakashi braced himself.

"Ready, one, two, THREE!" Gai let out a punch the vibrated the whole room (((but somehow managed to keep the fireplace intact))).

Kakashi his head on the sides of the chimney coming down and fell right on his tail making soot fly up everywhere.

"KAKASHI!" Teri cheered.

"Why look who it is, if it isn't that troublesome cat." Tsunade jeered.

_Sorry, I can't talk, got to go to the bathroom bye! _Kakashi ran out of the room as fast as he could and blast through the door.

"What's gotten into him?" Suji tilted her head.

"He better not be running away again," Sakura pushed the door open once again. "Kakashi, where did you go?"

"Meow." Kakashi stepped out of the flower patch, relieved.

"Oh there you are." Sakura fell to her knees and both of them stared at each other. "OH KAKASHI YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sakura clutched Kakashi in a giant hug.

"Meow!" _Do people like suffocating me?_

"Oh sorry…"

"Mommy, I told you there would be another girl lonelier than me who missed Kakashi!" Teri tugged on her dress.

"Oh," Sakura blushed. Kakashi jumped out of Sakura's arms sat himself in front of Tsunade.

"Kakashi, you have a lot of explaining to do mister." Tsunade's eyebrows twitched.

"Meow…" _I know…_

"It's so funny, it's like he can understand you!" Suji put a kettle of hot water on the stove. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

"Kakashi, you make one cool cat! Oh, you're so amazingly cute!" Gai's eyes were replaced by pink shiny hearts. "Youth even shines through in cat form!"

_Don't push it Gai…_ Kakashi flicked his tail. "Mmm…"

"Suji, that's because he can…" Tsunade sat herself down. "He just so happens to be Kakashi Hatake stuck in a transformation jutsu."

"What?" Suji almost dropped her teacup.

Teri was petting Kakashi when he opened his eyes for Suji to see.

She gasped. "Those eyes…! Sharingan Kakashi!"

"Mommy," Teri rubbed Kakashi's upturned belly, "what's a sharingan?"

"So you mean to tell me, that we've been caring for an elite jonin all this time?" Suji watched as Teri happily giggled at Kakashi's goofy, unintentional antics.

"Exactly," Gai spoke up. "He happens to be my rival."

"And in big trouble if we don't cure him soon." Shizune changed the mood of the conversation. "If he stays in the transformation jutsu too long, it will be gradually become harder for him to recover even if he takes Tsunade's medicine. Every minute that goes by means Kakashi is in risk of staying that way forever."

"I see," Suji bowed her head. "Teri?"

"Yes mom?" The little girl grinned.

"It's time to say goodbye to Kakashi!"

"Oh…okay." Teri sadly looked at Kakashi.

_It's alright…_ "Meow." He rubbed his head against her hand. Picking him up she started to tear.

"Lord Hokage," Teri spoke softly. "Here's Kakashi, take care of him." Holding him out on front of her, Tsunade received the black cat graciously.

"I will, don't worry." Tsunade reassured.

"Umm…did you really believe me when I said that Kakashi could talk? Because he did."

"You know what, one day, Kakashi will come and visit you, and he'll be able to talk as much as he wants." Tsunade nudged Kakashi.

"Meow!" _House calls? _

"Okay," Teri wiped her eyes. "Bye Kakashi."

"Meow." _Thank you for taking care of me Teri._

As the team was walking out the door, Suji stopped Tsunade and whispered to Kakashi. "For the small amount of time you were here, you brought us so much joy."

_Do you want me to burst out in tears? _"Meow…" _It was a pleasure staying here._

"Tsunade, I know this sounds ridiculous, but have you heard anything on Kesa?"

Tsunade stayed silent. "Don't give up hope Suji. Hey Teri!"

"Yes Lord Hokage?" she sniffed.

"I expect to see you at the academy soon. You have great tracking skills."

Teri immediately turned bright red. "Yes Lord Hokage!"

"Tsunade…" Suji stammered.

"Don't hold her back from a dream. Goodbye Suji."

Tsunade walked out of the solemn house. Kakashi moved over on to her shoulder so he could get a better look at the two who had taken him in. _Don't worry Teri, I'll find your dad…that's a promise…_


	6. Hello Sakura!

**Kakashi's in trouble oooooo...**

* * *

"Kakashi, what you did was one of the stupidest things I have ever seen ANYBODY do in my career. You know damn well that you could have been seriously injured out there! You are still not used to this transformation Kakashi, and if you got into any trouble maybe we couldn't find you! Not to mention that as every day goes by, treatment for **your** problem becomes useless. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk as Kakashi received a severe talking to. "I'M NOT SURE IF THE MEDICINE WILL WORK THIS TIME!" Tsunade rubbed her forehead and heaved a heavy sigh. "But, the important thing is that you're safe and here."

Kakashi lowered his head in shame. _I know Tsunade…_

"I can't stay upset at you. And I hate it too…I would slap some sense into you if you weren't so cute. Plus, I don't abuse animals." Tsunade rummaged through her desk and brought out a small brown glass bottle. "Get your cat ass up here so I can give you this." Kakashi bounded to the table and opened his mouth closing his eyes.

_Brace yourself, here it comes. _He felt the warm substance hit the back of his throat. It was worse than last time. Shivering from the pungent taste and smell he fell off the table. "Mrr…"

"That's what you get when you don't use your head! For three days, you'll be on this stuff. It's a more potent formula. If you thought you were in pain last time, just wait till this starts to work."

_This ought to be fun…_ Stabling himself he winced when he put weight on his hind leg.

"And for your ankle, you are going to wear this!" Tsunade produced a tiny cast. "This will prevent you from running away also."

_Which means I'll end up sitting on somebody's couch for three days in pain doing absolutely nothing, I hope these days go by fast. _"Meow…"

Putting both the cast and his prescription in a tiny sling, Tsunade hung it around Kakashi's neck. "Now I believe you know where Sakura's house is, spend the night there. She's expecting you."

"Meow." Kakashi strolled towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you yet."

_What now?_ "Meow!"

"Gai will be taking you to Sakura's house."

_WHAT!?_ _No please anything but that! _"Meow! Meow! Me—"

"It's part of your punishment…just be glad I didn't dress you up in a pink tutu."

Kakashi didn't move forward or backwards, but stayed where he was and pouted. _A pink tutu or Gai? What's worse? _"…"

"Tsunade, I am here!" Gai burst through the door.

"Yes you are!" Tsunade smiled.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Meow." Kakashi jumped onto Gai's shoulder. _Let's get this over with._

"Alright Kakashi! Ready to go kitty cat?" Gai poked Kakashi's nose.

_Don't touch me…_ "Meow…"

"Okay!"

"Gai," Tsunade held up the tutu. "If Kakashi doesn't behave, threaten him with this."

"Sure thing." Gai flashed his teeth

Sakura was in the kitchen preparing her meal. Taila lay by her feet waiting for something to happen.

"You'll never guess who's coming over today."

Taila just raised his eyes.

"Remember Kakashi? The black cat that was here last time?"

"Woof!" Taila pushed himself off the floor and wagged his tail.

"I knew you would be excited." Sakura put Taila's water bowl down in the usual spot. "Drink up!" Taila lumbered over to his dish and started making loud lapping noises. "I'm glad he'll be over again too. I enjoyed his company." Sakura brought her plate over to the table and started to eat. "You know," Sakura said with her mouth full, "there's a little girl I met today. Her name's Teri, she's so sweet…she would love to meet you!"

Taila nodded his big dopey head and put his snout in her lap. Sakura scratched behind his ears. "Her mother's name is Suji. Apparently her husband died. You would never know; that family is so cheery." Taila sighed. "What was that for?"

The black lab went back to his water bowl and started drinking again. A knock came at the door. "I'm coming!" Putting down her fork, Sakura stood up and answered the door. "Gai! You found my house okay?"

"Yes I did!"

Taila came running up to greet the stranger. "Taila, down boy! Sorry, he's a little hyper…"

"That's okay; he's just full of energy!"

_Yeah Gai, hyper…finally meeting his true love…_ Kakashi jumped down from Gai's shoulder. "Meow."

"I should be going Sakura. See ya Kakashi!"

"Bye Gai!" Sakura closed the door and leaned on it. "Well Kakashi, I assume Tsunade already talked your ears off, so don't be thinking I'll be scolding you."

"Meow," _Get this damn dog away from me! _Taila had a big paw on Kakashi, pinning him down and licking his face.

"Looks like someone's pleased to see you!" Sakura laughed.

_Aren't you going to get him off me? STOP IT! _Kakashi swatted at the dog's face.

"Hey you two, cut it out!" Sakura took the sling off around Kakashi's neck placing his medicine and cast on the table.

"Meow!" _He started it…_

"A cast huh? For your ankle I presume." Sakura picked up Kakashi by the middle and held him to her side. Placing him carefully on the couch she started to unwrap the premade cast. "I think I'll make this a little less chunkier for you." Now a full ball of gauze, Sakura wound it around Kakashi's sprain. "What, does Tsunade think you broke a bone? Jeesh!"

_No, she just wants me to look like an idiot. It's part of my punishment._ Now bandaged up, Kakashi made himself comfortable against the couch pillows.

"Make yourself at home Kakashi," Sakura teased. "If you need anything let me know. Taila, come here!" Taila was there in the blink of an eye. "Watch over Kakashi tonight okay? It's going to be excrutiating now that you're on this medicine. I need to give you another dose now according to the bottle. Tsunade says that it helps with irregular chakra flow, so once you're back to normal I'm going to pinpoint the source of this irregularity."

_I'm irregular! Oh well, at least I'm not defective…So I was right…chakra…_

"Thinking much?" Sakura pet between his eyes.

_Ahh…_

"How about purring much?" Sakura giggled at Kakashi's embarrassment.

"Meow."

"It's okay Kakashi, just relax. Nobody but me knows that you purr."

_Good, now keep doing that…_ Kakashi made it a point not to purr this time.

"I have to finish my dinner." As soon as Sakura left the room, Taila replaced her spot.

Taila looked at Kakashi who stuck his tongue out at him. Taila sneezed and nuzzled up close to Kakashi letting his doggy breath warm Kakashi's fur.

_sigh __Here again. At least I won't be alone. Taila will make sure of that. Hm… _He stretched pushing his wrapped leg against Taila's head. _Move over!_

Waking up in the middle of the night, Kakashi had no idea where he was. His body suddenly took up the whole couch. _Is this a dream?_ He was human again, but only for a short while. In his sleepy state he decided to walk home, but made it to outside the front door where he doubled over in pain. It began to rain about an hour before he went to sleep, and it wasn't giving up.

"Uh…" Snapping out of his sleep walk he looked around him. "I…" Kakashi fainted on spot.

"Kakashi!"

The voice was distant.

"Kakashi!"

The rain was cold and he opened his eyes to see Sakura frantically shaking him. "Sakura…"

"Kakashi, come on let's get you inside." She pulled his arm around her shoulder and lifted him off the ground. As soon as Kakashi was up he fell on his knees feeling very sick to his stomach. "Oh, you're almost there…" Practically dragging him to the couch she ran over to get his medicine.

"Sakura, am I…?"

"Yes you are, but only for a bit. I'm going to give you some—Kakashi!"

He had fallen off the couch and wasn't moving. Running over in a panic, Taila tried to wake him up, but Kakashi stayed silent. Now whining he ran around in circles.

"Oh, Kakashi," Sakura didn't make it in time to give Kakashi his remedy and he poofed back to his black cat form. "Shit!" Scooping the little animal in her arms, she took him upstairs and laid him on her bed. Getting a towel she dried him off and wrapped him around in one of those signature pink blankets. "It's okay Kakashi, just rest up, and we'll bring you to Tsunade in the morning."

Sakura gave Kakashi a peck on the top of his head and went downstairs to lock the door tightly.


	7. Oops, I Think You Dropped This

"This is good, we know the medicine will still work," Tsunade opened Kakashi's eyes and shined a light in them. "This incident last night however put him in shock; he may feel a little on edge for a few more hours."

"Tsunade, what caused him to react so quickly?"

"Well," Tsunade put her chin in her hand. "The same as last time. The chakra was balanced out enough for Kakashi to release the jutsu. This time, it was just a few seconds of chakra balance, and his body could not return to its old self fully. Eventually, Kakashi gave up on trying to keep his chakra stabilized and he returned to being a cat. Isn't that right Kakashi?"

_Yes…_

"He's so unresponsive," Sakura sighed.

"You would be too if this happened to you." Tsunade lifted Kakashi off her desk and handed him to Sakura. "Continue to give him the same doses, and prepare for more incidences like this. They will come often. When they do happen, do what you attempted before. Maybe if we give him more of the serum while he's trying to reverse the jutsu, it will help."

"Yes Tsunade."

"I'd love to have you stay, but I have a conference soon."

"Alright, thank you Tsunade…"

Sakura walked out of the office with a very quiet Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi?"

_Yes Sakura?_

"Do you want me to get one of your Icha Icha books for you? Maybe it will help you get through this."

Kakashi smiled, it never even hit him that he hadn't touched his books in a total of two days. "Meow," he snuggled closer up to Sakura's chest and closed his eyes in comfort.

"Haha, are you turning soft on me Kakashi?"

_Just get me my book please…_

"I really do wish that you could stay this way sometimes," Sakura beamed. "Taila does too!"

_Maybe for you, but not the dog…_

"Your complex is over around this building right?"

Kakashi opened his eye and didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sakura walked into the building and up the staircase to the hall Kakashi walked down in a huff.

"Which one is your room?"

"Mmm…" Kakashi woke up and pointed his nose towards the only room with no door.

"Is this the door you killed?"

_Yes._

"Oh my, your room is quite the mess!" Sakura put a hand to her mouth in amazement. Kakashi surveyed his room. A blue tarp covered the hole in his ceiling and the same chunk of it still lay on his bed. The shelf behind his bed was the same as it had been when it was smashed by the rubble, and the same full buckets occupied the floor.

_They didn't do a damn thing!_ Kakashi squirmed out of Sakura's grip and jumped on his bed.

"Kakashi, what are doing?"

_Getting what's left of my personal belongings. _He climbed over the sheet rock and plaster and stuck his head in the dust pulling out two mutilated pieces of paper.

"What's that?" Sakura took them from Kakashi's mouth. Barely discernable, Sakura squinted at the faded color prints. "Are these…it's us! And your old team?"

"Meow…"

"They're totally ruined. Oh Kakashi, I'm sorry…"

_Me too__...and look what else…_Kakashi went back to the debris pile and pulled out one of his books which had a piece of ceiling jammed in the cover and went straight through the back.

"Not your book!"

"Meow…mmm…" _I know…it's enough to make a grown man cry!_

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go without it." Sakura shrugged. "Come on let's go."

As Kakashi and Sakura were leaving they heard a loud rumble and a crash! Looking in they saw a wall missing.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"MEOW!" _My apartment! _

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura cursed at the man in the crane.

"What does it look like I'm doing? This apartment has been condemned! Too many problems! This room hasn't been updated since fifty years ago. It's about to go any minute!" The crane operator shouted back.

Sakura turned back to see Kakashi gaping at the doorway. _But this is where I live, and this is where I keep my stuff and this, this is where…I…sleep!_

"They could've told you before hand," Sakura picked up Kakashi still gaping and walked down the hall. "The nerve of some people."

"…Me…ow…"

"Hey, I still have those pictures, er, what's left of them."

_B-b-but…_ "My house," Kakashi whimpered.

"It's so weird to hear your voice come from that body Kakashi," Sakura blinked.

"It doesn't last long, just like my apartment."

"I think you're going to end up staying at my house whether you change back or not."

"Yeah."

"That was a depressed 'yeah'," Sakura noticed. "Don't you like my house?"

"Yeah," Kakashi delivered this with the same depressed tone.

"Tsunade will get you a new apartment soon I'm sure." Sakura said trying to lift the mood of the conversation.

"Meow," _It only lasts so long._

"That was quick."

_Told you._ _Please just kill me now…talk about self-__pity._

At Sakura's house Kakashi didn't eat his dinner, he lost his appetite due to the stinging and tingling he felt from the medicine, and the fact that his space had been torn down. He just sat up and stared at the wall opposite him. About two times within the day he regained his voice for a total of thirty seconds, a good sign that the medicine was working, but this made him all the more frustrated.

"Kakashi, time for your second dose!"

_Ugh!_

"Open up!" Sakura filled the eye-dropper and squeezed it into Kakashi's mouth.

_Euch!_

"I wonder what it tastes like." Sakura sniffed the bottle.

_Go ahead and try…_

"Ew," Sakura crinkled up her nose. "Smells horrible. Should we give some to Taila?"

"Meow!" _That would be funny…_

"It's just chakra balancer, what could go wrong? Taila, come here and try this!"

Taila came trotting down the stairs.

"Ready, open up your mouth real wide." Sakura tapped his nose and Taila did as asked. She squirted it in the back of his throat and Taila did an odd shimmy and shake that sent him to his water bowl with his tongue hanging out. "Haha!"

_Revenge!_ Kakashi meowed his laughter and the next thing he new he was hanging by his paws on the couch.

"Oh Kakashi!" Sakura pulled him back up. "There, you must be really sore now. You sure you aren't hungry?"

"Meow," Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, it's about eight o'clock so I'll be headed up in a few minutes. Try to sleep well please."

_I'll try._

"Well then goodnight," Sakura gave Kakashi the same kiss on the top of the head.

_I think my black fur__ just turned the same shade of red as her curtains._ Adjusting his position Kakashi let his mind wander. He didn't even notice Taila lie down on the floor in front of him.

"Woof!"

_Huh? Hmph…what are you looking at dog? _Kakashi ascended onto the floor and plopped his aching body down next to Taila. _If you really want my company that bad, then for just tonight I'll sleep with you._ Taila was very pleased with Kakashi's decision to join him and rested his head between his front paws. Kakashi suddenly felt that same lurch of power he did before, and he poofed into human form. Taila was startled by this and started barking.

"No, shh! Taila shut up!" Kakashi tried to calm him down.

"Taila, where's the intruder?" Sakura came flying down the stairs with only her bathrobe on to see Kakashi standing innocently in her living room. "Kakashi!" She tucked her robe in some more.

"Sakura! Hi! Oh sorry I won't look." Kakashi turned his back to Sakura who ran upstairs to change into something more suitable. Kakashi had the same clothes he had on for his check up and his mask was still intact, so he was glad to know he wasn't missing any articles of clothing on his body. "Kakashi, we need to give you your medicine." Sakura said as she came back downstairs.

"Umm…okay…" Kakashi went into the kitchen Taila growling at him.

"Taila, stop that nonsense! Here we go! Alright, open up!" Sakura held out the dropper.

"Do I have to?" Kakashi complained.

"I know it's gross, but you have to take it."

"Ugh," Kakashi started taking off his mask. Sakura didn't seem to care that he was, but when it struck her, she dropped the dropper on the ground. Both her and Kakashi went for it.

Their hands touched and their eyes met. They were stuck in a deadlock gazing into the deep pools in each others eyes.

"Um, here you go," Kakashi laughed nervously handing Sakura the item that brought them together.

"Thanks," Sakura and Kakashi stood back up. "Okay, well let's try this again. Take your mask off."

"Okay," but once again, an opportunity missed. Kakashi fell to the ground gasping for air and grabbing his pounding head. His body gave up and he transformed back into the cat.

"Dammit!" Sakura aggressively placed the medicine bottle on the counter.

_You can say that again._ "Meow!"

"I guess, we'll have to wait till next time. I'm going back to bed, goodnight." Sakura went back upstairs twisting the cap back on tightly.

Kakashi sighed and just watch Taila give him a look that was pricless.

* * *

**Kakashi and Sakura sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**


	8. Have You Heard?

**OMG! For those who want major spoilers for Naruto Shippuden, I found something that will blow your mind away. Now this may be true, may not be, but the info was released on the Japanese board (((of anime or something like that))), so who knows, it's your choice to believe it or not. If you want to know, go to my homepage and it will be there!**

* * *

Kakashi crouched down low being ever so silent. The air was full of tension as he stalked the scurrying shadow. All was quiet, he was in ninja mode. There it was! Kakashi moved his head behind the bookshelf to see it begging for mercy. He waited for it to escape through the opposite side.

"There it is Kakashi, get it!" Sakura screamed standing on a chair.

Kakashi dashed off chasing the mouse around the kitchen until he finally caught it underneath the couch. Triumphantly approaching Sakura with the wiggling mouse in his mouth, Kakashi made sure that he did not crush the little animal.

"Yay, you got it!" Sakura opened the door and Kakashi spat the mouse outside. "You actually are useful!"

_Not only that, but it's like training!_

"How did it taste?"

Kakashi, being a cat, picked up some of the cat's instincts, and to be honest, the mouse did not bug him at all. "Meow."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

_First time I've ever seen somebody actually stand up on a chair because of a mouse. _

"You've earned your lunch Kakashi; here you go!" Sakura turned to get his food bowl but it was gone. "Hey, where did it go?" She searched up and down the counter but could not find his food. "It just disappeared!"

_I bet Taila took it. _Kakashi went into the bathroom where he heard crunching noises. Lo and behold, Taila was eating his lunch. _That's a waste of good medicine…_ Kakashi sighed and went back to Sakura who was gathering her keys and her jacket.

"This rain has been at it for days! I'll be so glad when the sun comes out. Taila time for your walk! I'll be back in a few minutes so sit tight okay Kakashi?" Sakura hooked Taila to his leash and went out in the pouring rain.

_What about my lunch…? I guess I'll have to find something myself, but how?_ Kakashi jumped onto the counter and pawed open the cupboard. _Only boxes and cans…what's in the fridge I wonder?_ Kakashi went over to the fridge and tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut. _Darn! I can wait._ He walked up into Sakura's room and saw that the window was open. _I wish I could shut it; her desk is getting all wet. _There was a towel hung up on Sakura's door and Kakashi bit the end of it pulling it down. Dragging it across the hardwood floor and up onto the desk he laid it across Sakura's medical books and wet paper. _That should do something…__I need some fresh air, it's just water._

Kakashi made himself comfortable on the window sill over looking the muddy streets with people scrambling to get inside their house before the thunder and lightening started. He saw Sakura yanking Taila along the road because everything that stood in his way, Taila had to sniff.

Kakashi saw that Sakura was near and went to greet her at the door, but not before turning human first. These transformations always took Kakashi by surprise, and were starting to happen frequently, but he knew that they never lasted very long. So, knowing that they take him by surprise, he next found himself hanging off the ledge of the window with his feet dangling two stories up.

"Huh..." Kakashi sighed. This wasn't that high up for him, but he never really cared heights to begin with. Kakashi let himself drop to the street landing hard on his ankle. "Ow…"

"Kakashi where did you go?" Sakura called from her bedroom.

"Down here!"

Sakura stuck her pink head out the window. "How did you end up out there?"

"Long story…"

"Well come inside so I can give you your medicine while I have the chance." Sakura went back inside and closed the window. Kakashi attempted to walk but found he could not.

"Okay, this sucks," Kakashi thought that maybe he could drag his injured ankle across but found that neither of his legs would move. "I must not have enough chakra to transform my leg muscles properly. SAKURA!"

"Hurry up Kakashi!" Sakura opened the door.

"I can't really move or else I would." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I'll bring it to you then," Sakura sighed.

"Well make it quick I'm getting soaked." Kakashi poofed back. _No use now, figures…_ He was still unable to move his hind leg because of the pain it caused him to even think about shifting it.

"Here I come Kakashi!"

"Meow!"

Sakura slouched in her disappointment. "Every time I hold this dropper in my hand, you always seem to transform back to your kitty state."

_Sorry…_ "Meow."

"Yeah I know," Sakura picked up Kakashi and brought him inside. "Take this anyways," Sakura squirted the liquid in Kakashi's mouth.

_You get used to it after a while._

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you again. It must be painfully frustrating, and down right painful. Tsunade's remedies always call for a bit of suffering." Sakura placed him on the counter and tightened his bandages. "You're all wet! Why can't you stay out of trouble for a few days? You're always running away, or fainting or getting stuck in chimneys!"

_Just be glad I don't start scratching the furniture or terrorizing stupid over there…wait, I already did. Never mind._

"Anyways…I saw Gai outside while I was walking Taila. He was with that assistant from the examination. I thing her name is Yanamoro."

_Really?_

"He was so ridiculous," Sakura laughed at the memory. "He was being so kinky. Talking about yoga and how it's supposed to make you youthful, if you know what I mean."

_Oh boy…_ "Meow…"

"I know gross right?" Sakura pulled out something from the cupboard. "Want some tuna fish?"

"ME-OW!" _I love tuna fish!_

"Coming right up!" Sakura opened the can and scooped a spoonful of it in a small dish and put it in front of Kakashi. She prepared the rest for herself, but Kakashi wasn't eating his. "Are you waiting for me?"

_Maybe I am__ if so what's it to you?_

"Well don't," Sakura lifted up her tuna fish sandwich. "I never eat sandwiches, only once in a blue moon."

_Well then you can't really say you never eat them…_ "Meow."

"I was thinking, I saw a billboard that said that there was a cat fashion show tomorrow."

Kakashi stopped eating immediately. _No way, don't even THINK about it!_ "MEOW!"

"Ah come on it would be so much fun!"

"MEOW!"

"Please??? You would so win, and you're such an adorable cat and people will love you!"

_I AM NOT DRESSING UP JUST FOR OTHERS ENTERTAINMENT! _"MEOW, MEOW, MEOOOOOW!"

"Please, please, please? It will give us something to do, and you're treated like royalty! You'll be massaged which will help with your soreness, and you'll be cooed over by really pretty girls…"

"Meow!" _For the last time no!_

"Fine," Sakura gave up. "I guess you wouldn't be able to do the cat walk anyways. Too bad because the first prize winner gets a life time supply of ramen."

_So?_

"And two free passes for the next two new Icha Icha books." Sakura crossed her arms and closed her eyes waiting for the answer to come.

_…_

"So what do you say?"

_I'll do it!_


	9. The Cat With A Passion For Fashion!

**This is the longest chapter yet!**

* * *

"Alright Kakashi, here we are," Sakura whispered to the black cat on her shoulder. "I signed up earlier today, so we should already have a special tent with our names on it."

_Please I hope you didn't use my real name!_ Kakashi looked warily around to see if he recognized anybody. All he saw were old ladies with canes carrying around duded up cats with pink bows around their tails and glitter in their fur. "Meow…"

"Huh? Oh don't worry Kakashi, there's only one round where you have to wear a skirt."

_WHAT! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS! _"MEOW!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Sakura pulled something out of her bag. "Tsunade suggested that you wear this."

It was the same pink tutu Tsunade had previously threatened Kakashi with before. Kakashi's jaw dropped as far as it could. He twitched a little and was too much in shock to notice that Sakura found their designated tent.

"Well, here we are! Ready to win two new Icha Icha books?"

_I can't wear that…I rather…okay maybe not…scratch that idea…_

"Um," Sakura picked up the schedule for the day. "It looks like the dress contest is last."

_You mean the cross __dressing __competition?_

"Oh, but the tux contest is first, then the kimono, and then freestyle. OH! Maybe you can get your voice back for this one. It's the talent section!"

_I'm not wearing the tutu…_

"I'm so excited! Let's get you dressed. I found some baby clothes and they had the cutest tuxedo!"

They were suddenly interrupted by and loud scream.

"SAKUURAAA!" Ino flapped open the tent flap. Kakashi hid fearing his life as the two fuming kunoichi started to argue. "I'm totally gonna kick your ass in this competition!"

"NO WAY! MY CAT IS SO MUCH CUTER THAN YOURS! SO CUTE HE COULD BE CALLED SEXY!"

"YEAH, WELL MINE BRINGS SEXY BACK OKAY!"

"YOUR CAT IS SO UGLY THAT—"

"THAT WHAT SAKURA? LET ME SEE YOUR CAT!"

_No don't drag me into this!_ Sakura found Kakashi and shoved him into Ino's face.

"Here, look at the cuteness, and your defeat!"

"Humph, that's the ugliest cat I've seen in my entire life!" Ino stuck her nose up in the air.

_Hey watch it there Ino…_

"He could even be called morbidly obese!" Ino continued.

"Why you…INO YOU ARE MORBILY OBESE!"

_How dare you call me fat…_ Kakashi started to growl.

"WHAT YOU FUGLY SLUT?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Sakura dropped Kakashi on the ground making him produce an unusual squeak. "I will DESTROY YOU!" Ino and Sakura attacked. Once again Kakashi hid in the corner for his life.

"Excuse me," the announcer came over the intercom. "The first round of the cat beauty pageant starts in twenty minutes. Please be ready by then, thank you!"

"Sakura," Ino let go of Sakura's hair, "you are going down!" Ino walked away with a haughty air leaving Sakura shaking and red with fury.

_Talk about cat fight!_ Kakashi mused.

"Come here Kakashi!" Sakura snapped. "We will not let that bitch win!"

_Hey watch the language! _Not wanting to summon Sakura's wrath any further, Kakashi complied and was dressed in a snap.

"Perfect! You look amazing!"

Kakashi couldn't move his legs. He was suffocating in his black tuxedo with lace and a red bow tie.

"OH! Can you stand on your hind legs?"

"Meow…" _I'll try._ Kakashi stood up on his back legs making him look like a fashionable meerkat.

"AH!" Sakura squealed in delight. "Absolutely adorable, they'll love you! Oh hold on, let's try to fix this cowlick of yours." Sakura licked her thumb and tried to flatten the fur that was sticking up between Kakashi's eyes.

_EW…__Sakura spit._ "Meow!" Kakashi pulled his head away.

"Okay I guess you're fine, come on."

"Would all contestants please bring their entries to the back stage please, the show will begin any moment." The announcer's nasally voice interrupted.

"Let's go!" Sakura picked Kakashi off the table and ran to the purple velvet curtain where a man with a clip board was running the show.

It started, and all Kakashi could here were comments of "OMG!" or "SO CUTE!" from the audience. He dreaded his time to come, but Sakura was determined to win against Ino, and plus Ino had called him ugly.

"Alright, Red?" The man called out.

"That's us. Here we are!" Sakura sang.

"You're up next once Ms. Fuki's cat comes back."

"Sure thing, isn't Red just so amazing?" Sakura said within an earshot of Ino.

"Yeah sure whatever, now go!" The backstage manager took Kakashi from Sakura's arms and pushed him out to the catwalk where he was blinded by flashes. Dazed a little he looked around and saw young blond teenage girls, and Gai, sitting in the audience.

_Aaaahhh__…what do I do?_

"Kakashi! Move your ass! Cat walk!" Sakura shoved Kakashi out on the cat walk even further.

_Okay, just look like an innocent cool cat…_ Kakashi stuck his tail up in the air and started to walk, but not too fast, and it was more like a strut. _I'm getting the hang of this. _At the very end of the ramp Kakashi rolled over and looked up with big shiny kitty eyes. This resulted in all the girls growing angel wings and flying away with happiness. _Oh yeah! _Kakashi made his way back to where he came letting his tail do all the talking.

Once he was back stage again, Sakura quickly took off his first costume and put on a purple and silver baby kimono. Kakashi tripped over the sleeves a few times, but soon got over it as he received yet again an outstanding response from the crowd.

"I made this next costume myself!" Sakura clapped with joy. It consisted of a newsboy hat, an orange vest and green khaki army shorts. "I think I should design my own clothes."

_Keep on dreaming'…_ Kakashi's fur shined in the spotlight and his eyes illuminated the night as he finished the freestyle.

Exhausted by his fifteen minutes of fame on the runway Kakashi collapsed on the recliner in the tent.

"Hey don't crap out on me now Kakashi! We have the talent and dress segments still, and we're beating Ino!"

_You never made me join because you were thinking of me…you just wanted to beat Ino! _"Meow!"

"I wish you had your voice back. You could sing the ABC's. Well, so what do we do?"

"Meow!"

"Any ideas?"

"MEOW!" _Please…thirsty…need water!_

"What?"

"I want some water jeesh!"

"Yes! Okay you're singing the ABC's!"

"Uhhh…but what if I can't talk that long?" Kakashi whined as Sakura filled up a plastic cup with water.

"I dunno…walk back down the runway doing a handstand or something."

"Okay I guess," Kakashi drank down his water. "I can't believe I let my love for a material possession get me into this…"

"It's all good with me!" Sakura made a peace sign. "You don't have to wear clothes in this one."

"Hm…thank God…" Kakashi sighed wiggling out of his vest and pants. He liked the hat so he kept it on.

"All cats to the stage please!" Came that stupid announcer again.

"Alright!"

The talent show started. Drum rolls filled the air whenever a cat jumped through a hoop or rode a bike. It was soon Kakashi's turn.

"What's he doing miss?" The clipboard man asked.

"Oh nothing really, just singing the ABC's." Sakura smiled.

"Okay, right this way please."

Sakura and Kakashi gave each other looks and she crossed her fingers. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

He was at the microphone stand before he knew it. All was quiet as the audience focused all eyes on him. Clearing his throat, Kakashi started to sing in his full grown manly, smooth voice. "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-LMNOP. Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X—" Kakashi felt that lurch, his voice was going. "Whyyyyyyy—" _Damn, one more letter. _Taking a deep breath, "Zeeeeeow!"

The crowd burst into applause. Just in time! Kakashi did a handstand and walked to the exit. Sakura on the other side gave him a big hug! "That was great, let's put on your tutu!"

_No! Not the tutu! __Waaa__!!! Gai's out there, utter humiliation! My life will be ruined! _

"Supposedly this tutu was made for a human so it's been taken in quite a bit. I found this crown for you too!"

Kakashi let Sakura put the tutu on him, but he hissed at the crown.

"Please Kakashi? It's only once!"

_Huh…fine put it on…_ Kakashi looked so pathetic with his costume on. He looked like a fairy princess who just had a temper tantrum.

Luckily the dress contest was easily finished.

"Now, all cats to their tents while the judges cast their votes." The announcer announced.

"Kakashi," Sakura said, "I need to brag to Ino about my win, so I'll be right back."

_Fine…_ Kakashi was walking back to his tent when he felt another lurch. Not his voice…no not this time…he was human again.

"No, this is a nightmare!" Kakashi ran at the speed of light to his tent. The pink tutu ripped to its original size and the crown was stuck in his hair. Somehow his pants managed to disappear and boy was he booking it to safety.

"Kakashi?" Sakura came around the corner.

"Sakura can't see me like this!" Looking around for a hiding spot he chose behind the recliner.

"Kakashi," Sakura came into the tent. "Oh! I see you're back to normal. Better change back soon. The awards ceremony is about to happen. Ino wasn't at her usual spot so I decided to come back."

"Yeah that's nice!" Kakashi nodded timidly.

"Why are you hiding behind the chair?" Sakura asked getting a clue as to what had happened.

"Um, I like hiding?"

"Are you sure? What are you wearing?"

"Now Sakura, I don't believe that we should do that when we don't know each other that well!"

Sakura pulled the chair out from against the wall revealing Kakashi in his sparkly costume. She burst out in laughter.

"Okay so what, I transformed back and I don't have my pants on." Kakashi folded his arms still sitting on the floor. Sakura tried to regain herself but another glance brought more giggling.

"I love you Kakashi! You are one of a kind!" Sakura laughed now on the floor choking.

"Thanks…" Kakashi pouted. "Can we go now?"

"Sure fine whatever…oh my gosh! Pft-ha!" Sakura continues to enjoy Kakashi's outfit. "Let me get you some pants first." Sakura stumbled out of the tent.

"I can't believe you Tsunade. You did this on purpose." Kakashi almost cried in embarrassment.

Sakura soon returned with a plastic bag in her hand with a pair of sweatpants. "Here you go Kakashi. I didn't know what size to get you so I got an elastic waist."

Kakashi had already transformed back into the black cat and was passed out on the floor.

"He's even cuter sleeping…" Sakura left the cat fashion show just as she heard Red being proclaimed the winner and Ino's defeated wail. "Good job Kakashi." Sakura grinned evilly. "I BEAT YOU INO!"


	10. A Rescheduled Appointment

"Good morning sleepy head!" Sakura was frying something in a pan and it smelled delicious.

Kakashi yawned and jumped down from the couch. Scratching the door, he wanted to go outside.

"Taila's out there so expect to be ambushed." Sakura opened the door and released Kakashi. Turning back to her guest at the table she laughed. "Tsunade, it was priceless!"

"I knew that tutu would come in handy some day."

"What's even funnier is that he transformed into a human again while wearing it!"

"No way, ah man, I wish I could've been there!"

"It was hilarious. Do you want some OJ?" Sakura asked placing two plates on the table full of breakfast food.

"Yes please."

"Ok," Sakura poured two small glasses of juice.

"His chakra seems to be balancing out quite well. The only thing that worries me is what is causing it." Tsunade put her chin in her hand.

"How about stress?" Sakura offered an idea.

"He has to be under a lot of it," Tsunade began to eat as Sakura sat down. "But it's possible."

"Well, when your house falls down and you sprain your ankle, I think you should be under a lot of pressure."

"Poor Kakashi," Tsunade shook her head. "Although I've noticed that he's always mellowed out when he's around you."

Sakura blushed. "Oh, well…"

"Does Sakura have a crush?" Tsunade teased.

"No, I do not! I just love him as a cat that's all. He's a friend…"

"Sure," a grin curled up on Tsunade's face. "Well, anybody would fall in love with Kakashi in his cat form."

"Listen," Sakura said, "Are you sure injecting him with that medicine is okay?"

"Of course! His body is becoming immune to the original stuff I gave you, so we need to feed it right into the bone marrow."

"He'll be in so much pain though, I hate to do something like that…" Sakura rubbed her head.

"Yep, and he'll keep feeling that pain when he's cured too. This is potent medicine I'm giving him. Don't tell me you're getting soft Sakura?"

"No not at all. This is business, and I just want to know what will happen to my patient."

"Don't sweat it kid."

A knock was heard at the window. Sakura got up from her chair to see who it was.

"Kakashi!" Sakura opened the window.

"Hi! Yeah, can you get me those sweatpants please?"

"Oh yeah!" Sakura ran upstairs.

Tsunade muffled a laugh. "Hello Kakashi, fine morning we're having!"

"Yes great…" Kakashi smiled trying to be polite.

"Here you go Kakashi! Come inside so I can give you your daily dose!" Sakura handed him his pants through the window.

"Thank you," slipping them on he ran around the house followed by Taila and came inside.

"Nice crown Hatake," Tsunade pointed at the small glittery plastic crown that was caught in his hair.

"Aha…" Kakashi snatched it out and threw it in the garbage.

"Alright, mask down!" Sakura came over with the dropper.

"Wait Sakura, let's give him his shot now." Tsunade stopped.

"Shot?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"Now?" Sakura stepped back.

"Yes now," Tsunade picked out a terrifying looking needle and filled it with a clear liquid. "Kakashi, I'm going to have to inject this into your arm bone so sit on the couch. This should get you back to normal soon."

"Uh…" Kakashi was still half asleep.

"Uh…come on…uh…let's go!" Tsunade said imitating Kakashi's 'uh's'.

"Yes Lord Hokage," Kakashi was assisted by Sakura to the couch.

Tsunade lifted up Kakashi's sleeve and wiped down the injection spot with iodine. "This is going to hurt…a lot…"

"Oh fun…" Kakashi fidgeted.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts," Sakura took his hand in hers. Tsunade looked at the two and smiled.

"On one, two," Tsunade gripped firmly on the needle. Kakashi tensed, he was about to transform back. "THREE!" Tsunade shoved the needle in Kakashi's arm with a might force.

"AHH!!!" Kakashi screamed.

"My hand!" Sakura yanked her hand out of Kakashi's grip. It was swelling.

"Ugh…" Kakashi leaned against the edge of the couch.

"The medicine is in effect. Sakura, get a cold washcloth and a bucket, preferably a waste bucket." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade!" Sakura ran into the bathroom and retrieved the items.

"It's okay Kakashi," Tsunade moved his hair out of his eyes and stroked his forehead trying to calm him down.

"What the hell…" Kakashi mumbled.

"You're going to have to feel this pain for a while. Sakura will take care of you, and I'm here all day today."

Kakashi gasped for air as his heart jumped and his neck tightened.

"Sakura!"

"Yes Tsunade!"

"I need your help over here, hold him down for me!" Tsunade rolled up her sleeves and Sakura held Kakashi's arms and chest down.

"Alright Kakashi, this is going to feel a little strange."

"Anything's better than this…" Kakashi's muscles all tensed up. "Ahh…guh…!"

"Kakashi," Sakura said.

Tsunade placed her hands on Kakashi's forehead and forced her chakra into him. "What I'm doing is helping the medicine to react." This only brought Kakashi more pain and he writhed around. "Sakura, hold him down!"

"I am!" Sakura put more effort into her task. Taila came groaning up behind her worried.

"Kakashi great job last night!" Gai came bursting through the door.

"Gai, now's not the time!" Sakura yelled back.

"Kakashi! What are you doing to him?" Gai ran over to see his eternal rival look paler than death.

"I just gave him some of my medicine, and the effects are not too pretty." Tsunade scowled.

"Gai." Kakashi opened his eyes.

"Stay silent Kakashi," Sakura demanded.

"Make yourself useful or something if you plan to stay!" Tsunade barked.

"I just want to say one thing and then I'll leave," Gai smiled.

"Hurry it up!" Tsunade pushed Kakashi's chest down as his back arched in pain.

"Kakashi, I love your tutu! Where on earth did you get it?" Gai was serious.

"My, tutu?" Kakashi fainted.

"Thank you Gai, now this will be so much easier with him out." Tsunade fixed the position of Kakashi's head and Sakura laid hers on his stomach out of breath.

"Was it something I said?" Gai shrugged and left. "See ya!"

After about an hour, Tsunade proclaimed that she was finished and that Kakashi should be healed. Sakura was soaking her hand in ice when a moan was heard from the sleeping figure on the couch.

"Kakashi!" Sakura went to see him. "Tsunade he's waking up!"

"Good, check his pulse."

Sakura found that his pulse was normal. "Kakashi, do you need anything?"

"…How about a garbage can?" Kakashi pulled himself up ready to be sick to his stomach.

"It's right here." Sakura pulled it over more to his face.

"I never thought it was possible to be too tired to actually get sick to your stomach," Kakashi dragged down his mask revealing his handsome face. It was a bit green, but everything about it was perfect.

"…" Sakura stared at it for a long time.

"Is something the matter Sakura?" Kakashi asked wincing at moving his arm.

"Remember when you wanted to know if you were still cute when you were human?"

"I remember, why?"

"I think I finally came up with an answer." Sakura smiled and Kakashi gave a slight one too but it soon vanished.

" Hold that thought, let me just—"

Sakura had the dirty job of cleaning up after Kakashi. You know, changing the bag in the waste bucket. It stunk both figuratively and literally. Who thought that she would clean up vomit for a whole day, not she!

"Sakura stop," Kakashi sighed as she checked his temperature. "Just give me some pain killers and I'll be fine, I swear…"

"I'm a medical ninja Kakashi, and I know from years of experience that it doesn't work that way." Sakura placed her hand on her hips. "Your temp is normal. Plus where will you go to?"

Kakashi frowned. "That's right."

Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and threw some pills down at his side. "This is your medicine."

"More?" Kakashi sighed.

"New stuff. Anti anxiety…I've come to the conclusion that this chakra imbalance is because you are too high strung."

"Funny I always saw myself as a pretty mellow guy…" Kakashi frowned.

"Lately you haven't." Tsunade crossed her arms. "And I don't blame you either. Take these for a month and you should feel so much better. I'm going home, it's late."

The next day Sakura found herself asleep in her chair and to an empty couch. Before she could freak out a flush came from the bathroom.

"I hope you don't mind," Kakashi said coming out drying the rest of hands on his pants.

"Kakashi!" Without thinking Sakura embraced him.

"Hey, I'm filthy and gross, you don't want to touch me do you?" Kakashi said lifting up his arms so they didn't touch Sakura.

"You see, Tsunade dropped off some new clothes and a new house key this morning! And a tooth brush."

"A new house key!" Kakashi jerked his head to the right to look on the kitchen table but this was a bad move. "Ow…"

"Take it easy there Skippy," Sakura went to get Kakashi's delivery. "I'm surprised you even got out of bed this morning."

"Is it okay if I use your shower?" Kakashi asked taking the clothes from Sakura.

Now clean and happy, and not a cat, Kakashi asked Sakura if she would join him to see his new home. She agreed. When they arrived it was, they noticed, the same exact apartment that had been torn down except revamped and totally missing the leaks. Fully satisfied Kakashi and Sakura left the apartment complex.

"Well," Kakashi started.

"Well what?" Sakura cocked her head.

"What was your conclusion. Now that you've seen my face, tell me, am I cute?"

"Mmm…I don't think I want to tell you."

"Aw come on Sakura, please?" Kakashi begged.

"You should be in bed right now." Sakura procrastinated.

"Hey, we had a deal!"

"Fine," Sakura smiled. "My answer is yes, you are cute even as a human."

"Hm," Kakashi was glad to here this. His ego just grew bigger than his hair.

"May I escort you back to my house Mr. Jonin?" Sakura hooked her arm in his.

"Oh this again…" Kakashi's eye crinkled in memories.

"Well?"

"Haha, I don't think my daddy will like that." Kakashi and Sakura both shared a nice silence.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, taking care of you." Sakura smirked.

"What about dinner?" Kakashi didn't pay attention to Sakura's previous statement.

"Thinking about what I'll make you for dinner already?"

"Kind of. I was wondering if I could treat you out to Ichiraku Ramen actually."

"Is this a date?" Sakura joked.

"Yes." He answered bluntly.

"Really?"

Kakashi thought it over. "Yes."

"Then I guess, I'll have to accept." Sakura and Kakashi, face to face moved in for the big moment when Kakashi fell to the ground. "I told you you should be in bed! I'm sorry Kakashi, but it's just too soon for you to be up and about."

"Alright then. How about we reschedule that appointment?"

Sakura could only sigh and smile. Giving Kakashi a peck on the forehead she answered, "Yes."

* * *

**It is finished...unless I decide to make an epilogue...should I?**

**Thanks for all those great supportive reviews you guys! It's good to have some positive feedback on a story.**


	11. Epilogue

About three days after Kakashi had initially been dosed with the worst feeling medicine in his life, he was already saying good-bye to Sakura and headed to his new restored apartment. Kakashi had seemed to forget that he had asked Sakura on a date so when he saw a note on the door one day as he was coming home from wardrobe shopping he was confused.

"I guess I should call her," Kakashi opened the door and saw two wrapped packages sitting on his bed. One was fairly small, and the other took up half the bed. "Okay…" Dropping the shopping bag, he tore open the larger box. His eyes widened as he saw hundreds of ramen packages. Taking the smaller box and opening that one he squealed like a little girl. "WHOO-HOO!" Two new Icha Icha books. "This must be my rewards from the cat show." That's when it dawned on him the meaning of the note on his door. "Did I ask Sakura out for ramen?" He looked at all the ramen in the box. There was at least twenty of every flavor. "I must have been in pretty bad shape…"

The phone rang. Kakashi walked over and picked it up. "Hello? Sakura hi!...yes I did…I know there's so much…what about you? Hm, well I'm sure Ino feels the sting of defeat even now. What?...you're kidding…I'll be right over."

Sakura had been painting her nails the night before when she heard a voice up in her bedroom. Investigating who it was, she saw Taila on the floor talking in his sleep.

When Kakashi rang the doorbell, Sakura pulled him inside. She led him to the living room and there Taila was, or supposed to be.

"Taila's a—"

"Human? I know!" Sakura picked up the phone and called Tsunade.

"No wonder he stole my food…" Kakashi said to himself. He came closer to the sleeping man on the couch and gasped. "Kesa…?" He looked to see if Sakura was watching him, and bent down shaking Kesa on the shoulder to get him to wake up.

"Mm…" the slumbering man rolled over on his side.

"Kesa, hey wake up!" Kakashi shook him again. "Hey!"

"No not now…" Kesa grumbled.

"Kesa, you're human, now wake up."

"What?" The man's eyes snapped open and he bolted up. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room. "I can see in color!" He looked at his hands. "I have thumbs! I-I—Kakashi?"

"Yo," Kakashi waved.

"KAKASHI!!!" He leapt up and put an arm around his old friend. "IT IS YOU!!!"

"Kakashi what's going on in here?" Sakura came in.

"Sakura, this is Kesa or Taila as he's better known," Kakashi introduced.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Sakura," Kesa bowed. "As a human I mean."

"Y-you w-were my dog?" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"Yes, I was…" Kesa sat back down on the couch.

"You meant missing two years ago," Kakashi sighed. "This is where you ended up."

"That's right, oh my gosh," Sakura put a hand to her mouth. "I found him at the gate almost dead two years ago."

"That was some mission…I tried to get back to my family, but I couldn't return to my normal form. It was a disguise to get into—"

"Wasn't I sent on that mission too?" Kakashi wondered.

"I believe you were now that you mention it," Kesa stretched.

"You went missing in the forest and were proclaimed dead."

"Yes," Kesa closed his eyes.

"Wow," Sakura answered the knock on the door.

"I had heard my family was killed also, when I was on my way back to the village, and I gave up on ever finding them." Kesa turned his eyes downwards. "When I heard Sakura talking about them, I didn't believe her."

"But it's true," Kakashi sat next to him. "Your daughter took me in. Teri is her name right? And your wife is Suji?"

"Yes," Kesa brightened up. "I suppose you were a cat."

"Alright Kesa," Enter Tsunade with large needle.

"Lord Hokage!" Kesa smiled. "Oh man…the needle."

"The pain only lasts for a few days," Kakashi elbowed him. _I found your dad Teri…_

As soon as Kesa was injected with the worst medicine on earth, Kakashi went running over to Teri's house.

"Oh," Suji wrapped her arms around Kakashi and started to cry hysterically on his shoulder.

"Mister, why is mommy crying?" Teri came from behind.

"Teri," Suji sniffed and kneeled down so that she was face to face with her daughter. "Mr. Hatake has found daddy, and he's coming home tomorrow."

Teri's eyes began to fill with tears, and a smile filled her face. "Did you really find him Mr. Hatake?"

"Yes I did," Kakashi's eye sparkled.

"You sound really familiar," Teri said choking up. "Like my old kitty…"

"Oh Teri!" Suji hugged Teri and Teri hugged Suji crying and laughing that their beloved was home. Kakashi felt it was not his place to be there, and left, but before he was halfway down the street Teri came chasing after him. "Mr. Hatake wait!"

"Hm…?"

"Can you take me to see him please?" Teri asked taking his hand.

Kakashi looked back to Suji who waved yes. "Sure."

"Yay!"

The day was full of tears of happiness and joy at the reuniting of the Morimo family. Teri still hadn't figured out who Kakashi really was, but she decided that she like him. Kesa had taken the liberty of telling Teri to call Kakashi 'uncle'.

"Thanks Kesa," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"No problem," Kesa sighed.

"Uncle Kakashi, do you want to hear a story?" Teri tugged on his pant leg.

"Sounds like a plan," Kakashi sat down in the chair next to the couch and listened as Teri recalled the story of the talking cat.

A week later...

Kakashi was sitting on his bed thinking. He had finished both of his new books, and had eaten so much ramen that he felt like he could starve himself for a year. It was raining, and the drops against his window hypnotized him. He fell back against his pillow and was about to go to sleep when a knock came from his door.

"Coming! Sakura, hi!"

"Kakashi," Sakura bit her lip.

"Yes?"

"Um…"

"Do you want to come in?" Kakashi asked breaking her scrambled thoughts.

"Okay."

Closing the door behind her he asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Well actually, it's kind of lonely without you and Kesa around." Sakura shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I know what you mean…" Kakashi blushed.

"So, do you want to reschedule that date for tonight?"

"Not to the ramen shop I hope…" Kakashi joked.

"No, not there…" Sakura smiled looking at the empty ramen containers in his garbage can.

"How about some dango?" Kakashi offered.

"I haven't had dango in a while." Sakura turned to face him.

Kakashi laughed. "Let's get some dango then!"


End file.
